


Hot Choco and You

by ElatedFangirl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, just a whole lot of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: Baekhyun has only two favorites: Hot choco and Zhang Yixing.





	Hot Choco and You

**Author's Note:**

> After a 2 year hiatus, I'm back with an EXO fic and this is because I just recently got into them. These two are my fluffballs so I can't possibly ignore them lol this is the product of rainy days + EXO ≧∇≦
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Rainy days had always been Baekhyun's favorite. He preferred his mornings curled up on his bed underneath the blankets he rolled himself with into a burrito. He would sigh contentedly and he would only rise from the bed he calls his personal gravity at almost noon to make himself a hot chocolate drink.

Life was good this way and it was made even better by the man curled up beside him, legs tangling with his underneath the sheets. Unlike his usual habit, he couldn't get to wrap himself with the blankets as the sleeping human beside him held the other half of the sheets, unwilling to give despite his small but forceful tugs.

The strands of black hair fell to the man's eyes, overshadowing the pair of lids closed on brown orbs and Baekhyun smiled as he sigh with content. He loved this man very much and he continuously asked himself how much luck he could have already used up to meet this man. Baekhyun was pretty sure that the man beside him is an angel in disguise. He hit the jackpot. He inched closer to the man to rest his head on his chest. Firm muscles were underneath his touch and he couldn't help but let his hand dance on the chest, touching the skin very lightly.

The man hummed in satisfaction and Baekhyun wasn't sure if this was because of his touch or he was just dreaming. He hugged the body closer to his and closed his eyes, letting the sound of the rain and the steady heartbeat beneath his ears lull him back to sleep.

\---

"Babe," Baekhyun was woken from sleep with the small shake and a voice calling him. He lifted his lids slowly and looked at the source of the voice as his lips formed a small smile.

He hummed in response.

The other smiled with this, showing his deep dimples. He reached up, patted the tip of Baekhyun's nose then scrambled his already messy blonde hair. "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."

His voice still sent shivers down Baekhyun's body. Baekhyun only hugged the other's torso tightly, closing his eyes.

"Babe," the other whined. Baekhyun felt a smile crept up his lips in act of surrender. The other whining always had him giving. The other smiled at his success and lifted the blonde to sit up.

The black haired left the room only in his sweatpants hanging low on his waist. He mumbles a "hurry and get out of bed" before he left and when Baekhyun heard the clanking of pans and utensils, he knew that his boyfriend was preparing them brunch.

He got out of the room in his pajamas, round glasses sat atop his nose as he scratched his head and headed over to his boyfriend.

He hugged the black haired from behind as the said man cooked french toast on the pan. "Yixing-ah." His boyfriend hummed in response to show he was listening.

"I want hot choco too."

"Alright, baby. I'll make one for you. You go sit and watch TV as I finish this, okay?" Yixing put the wooden spoon on the kitchen counter to turn ang peck Baekhyun's lips, pushing him towards the living room afterwards.

Baekhyun mumbled a "make one for yourself too" as he left the kitchen to sit on the couch in the living room. He turned the TV on to watch a show he didn't know the title of. He kept watching anyway.

The show was almost over when Yixing finally emerged from the kitchen with a tray, carrying on it two plates of french toasts and two mugs of hot chocolate - just how his boyfriend requested. He placed the tray on the small center table and sat beside Baekhyun.

"Eat before the food gets cold."

Baekhyun hummed at this and started to dig in on his serving. He missed the fond smile on Yixing's face as he ate as he was too focused on his food, his cheeks stretching with the the toast being chewed inside them. He hummed again, evidently satisfied when he took a sip of his hot chocolate from his mug. He looked at his boyfriend and smiled, face alight, "You make the best hot choco in the world!"

Yixing laughed at this. "You only say that because you have no choice."

Baekhyun shook his head and only motioned forward to leave a peck on the elder's lips. "How many times do I have to tell you, what I say is always a fact?"

Yixing smiled his dimpled smile and pecked his boyfriend's lips again. "Okay, okay. I believe you," he answered in surrender and started to eat as well.

The food was delicious and it made Baekhyun's stomach and heart happy. Even after the eating, the younger clung to his boyfriend, insisting that they clean the dishes later and that "today's really rainy and it's cold and you're warm, I want your warmth."

Yixing smirked with this. He looked at his boyfriend, moved closer to his ear and whispered, "well, I could get you warm."

Baekhyun blushed at this remark, his cheeks slightly colored with pink and his eyes wide as he lightly pushed the elder. "Yah!" he calls out to the elder, his voice resounding around their apartment.

"What? It's true though. And you like it when I do it." If only Yixing wasn't laughing heartily while he was saying this, Baekhyun could probably had admitted to it.

"Uh-uh. You like it better." Baekhyun answered, unyielding.

"I'm not quite sure if I like it better but I really like it. In fact, I love it!" Yixing's proud smile wasn't doing any favor to Baekhyun.

The blonde caught his bottom lip between his teeth, his blush spreading to his ears. "Okay. I love it too! Maybe even more than you!" he bellows, surrendering.

Baekhyun needed his boyfriend to shut up and to just stop teasing him and so he connected their lips. Their kiss was chaste and short and when they break apart, the elder's face had been glued with a smile. "You taste like hot chocolate," he dove in yet again to connect their lips. This time, the kiss went deeper, tongues dancing together and lips sucking the other. "You make me make hot chocolate my new favorite drink," Yixing said in between kisses.

Baekhyun pushed the black haired to his back and straddled his lap. Towering above his boyfriend with his hands flat on the other's chest, Baekhyun smirked, "Well, rightfully so. I love hot chocolate so you better start liking it too."

The younger connected their lips yet again, the kiss getting deeper - intimate and sweet. The taste of hot chocolate in each of their mouths mixed and had them wanting more. Baekhyun, moans in satisfaction with a particular swipe of his boyfriend's tongue inside his cavern.

Baekhyun's moans apparently had its effects on the elder as he evidently clamped his hand on the blonde's neck and squeezing it a tad bit harder. The elder groaned and broke their kiss. "Baby. You're so cute and sexy and it makes me want to make love to you," Yixing's voice was suddenly raspy and breathy.

Baekhyun knew that his boyfriend was turned on, if the blown pupils were of any evidence. He lowered himself on the other's neck and kissed the other lightly there. "That was fast, baby," he managed to say between kisses.

"It's your fault."

Baekhyun sprung upright, his brows raised. "Why is it mine now?"

Yixing's cute pouting face under him makes Baekhyun want to pepper kisses on his face but he stopped himself until the man gave his reason for blaming him. "One minute you were embarassed and all and you looked so cute and now you're straddling me and now you're so sexy. I can't help myself."

Baekhyun laughed at this. His boyfriend amused him. He didn't know how he affected Baekhyun too. How whenever he saw the elder's face beside his in the morning, he repeatedly thanked the heavens for blessing him such an angel. How whenever he ate the food prepared for him by the elder, not only was his stomach full but also was his heart. How whenever he roamed their apt in only his sweatpants almost always pushed the younger off the edge. How every day, his heart grows fuller and fuller of love for the other. Yixing didn't know this. Yixing needed to know and Baekhyun will show him. "Well, I guess I have debts to pay then."

\---

Baekhyun arched his back, his body almost leaving the bed as Yixing thrusted expertly into him. The couple had just clicked since Day 1 and when they grew feelings for each other, they knew it was what some people called ' _fate_ '. The sex was really just an icing on the top. A very nice and delicious icing, that is.

The two clicked, even on bed. The younger's preference was that of the elder's too. They loved it slow and intimate. They loved the thrusts to be slow but hard. They loved foreplay. They loved kissing. They loved each other which just intensified their love-making to its highest.

The moans and groans fell easily out of each of their mouths. Their skins slapped on each other, producing obscene noises which they care too little to even try to tone down. Their kisses remained deep and eager.

The younger scratched on the white expanse of a back the elder has every time the other thrusts particularly good and when the elder found that one spot that had Baekhyun moaning really loudly, the elder ceaselessly abused it, making the younger thrashing as he look for something to cling on as if his life depended on it.

"Baby, touch yourself. I want you to come with me," Yixing's voice was now hoarse from all the moaning.

Baekhyun did as he was told.

When both felt the familiar warmth pooling in their lower abdomen, Baekhyun pulled Yixing to his lips to kiss him. They moaned each other's name on each other's mouth as they reached their peak and continued even until they rode it out.

When Yixing broke apart, his smile showed his dimple. He pulled out, cleaned himself and cleaned the younger as well. When he climbed to bed, Baekhyun clung onto him again, resting his head on the other's arm so he could look at Yixing's face.

"My favorite drink is hot choco and my favorite person in the world is you," Baekhyun muttered, his voice sleepy but his lips smiling genuinely.

Yixing's smile was full of fondness and love. He pecked the younger's lips, "Me too. Hot choco and you."


End file.
